The present invention is generally related to resistive switching devices. More particularly, embodiments according to the present invention provide a method and a structure to form a low temperature crystalline silicon material for a resistive switching device. Embodiments according to the present invention can be applied to non-volatile memory devices but it should be recognized that the present invention can have a much broader range of applicability.
From the above, a new semiconductor device structure and integration is desirable.